


CoD: To Save Our World (TaNi)

by Kirimizi



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: COD Zombies - Freeform, Flashback, Hella hair flip from our babe Tik tak, Love, M/M, Military base, Night time setting, Origins, Romance, Seriously tho, hand holding, proposal, that hair, tree huggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: What would it take for someone to understand the simplicities of life? For Zombievibes on tumblr, thank you for giving this opportunity to myself and many others in our small fandom! You have much of my love, support, and many thanks for giving me a reason to write something!To be honest, I didn’t expect this fandom, this video game, or any aspect of CoD to would effect me so much. Not just as a writer. But as a whole person. So many life lessons were learned, and I discovered so much about myself that I could not have learned any other way. Personal thanks to the people in the fandom who have supported me, either from the beginning or even recently. To the artists who take time out of their lives to create beautiful content for our small community. And most importantly, to the future days we all spend together.Thank you all for making someone like me feel so at home.





	CoD: To Save Our World (TaNi)

Silence. That’s all there was.  
His hand shook. No one could tell what he would do next.  
In fact, no one would have even guessed Nikolai would hesitate this much. Of course, there was one thought in particular that clouded his mind.

Nikolai could not believe his eyes, both figuratively and literally, hence his utmost hesitation. The rest of the group stood behind him in shock, fearing for both his life and their own.  
The general fear was death, but it didn't help that their comeuppance would occur in such a decrepit old building, one that had previously served as a military base way back when. It certainly saw better days.

But the worst of their fears was no more chances to fix the wellbeing of their world.

A swift grab of a gun, a quick squeeze of the trigger, and the threat was terminated from the presence of their distraught comrade. The hero behind the trigger was Takeo, of whom was so caught off guard, his sword was not on him and his raven hair flew with grace behind him in the quick thinking act that saved the crew.

Takeo inhaled and exhaled heavily, but eventually found relief. To the point where his heart had become almost completely still, ready to pass out.

*

The four sat around their typical nightly circle, only they sat in an unrelenting silence. Occasional glances at Nikolai were done, but the three generally maintained their distances from each other already. And so, they kept to themselves. On the bright side, no one mentioned anything about Takeo’s hair being loose for the first time that they had ever witnessed.  
As awkward as it was, the question still played with them.  
_Why couldn't the world renowned Soviet sniper take the shot?_  
It was obvious that this zombie was going to kill Nikolai. So why didn't he do it? What made him so scared to the point of almost cowering in fear?

They all had their theories. Tank assumed it was out of a fight or flight trance that he couldn't focus properly. Edward considered that he could have drank something bad, if that was even possible, and hallucinated. Takeo thought more deeper than the rest however.

Takeo couldn't help himself to these theories, and so he thought about the possibility that he saw something familiar. He thought back to the scene he stumbled upon. The way Nikolai’s eyes glazed over at the once full body before him, the bold blue in his eyes growing so incredibly wide and unstable, his irises themselves shook uncontrollably. Even with these theories, his gut told him to confront the man about the incident in person.

It was more than obvious that the rest of the group wanted to know the reason for this slip up. For the time being though, Takeo vowed to pursue this issue, keeping quiet as the rest were at that moment and ask at a later time, in an attempt to keep things private.

Just as the small talk was getting started, it seemed everyone was too tired to say anything other than a few comments here and there about their day before or after the incident. Within minutes, they went their separate ways into their designated rooms, secluded and protected with whatever they could get their hands on, material wise.

The night had taken Edward and Tank, but singled out Takeo and Nikolai.

Takeo peeked out of the room he stayed in and crept out of his room, down the narrow hallway that followed it. He tread swiftly until the darkening hallway caused him to lose sight of the light from the main halls, earlier lit up by the doctor in an attempt to make their temporary stay somewhat more comfortable. Takeo was sure that his fellow 935 member was somewhere within that hallway, from what he had heard at least.

“Why are you out here so late?” A voice suddenly came from behind Takeo and his skin crawled from the abrupt noise.  
“Holy— Nikolai, is that you?” He could only identify the man from his voice due to the lack of light in the hall.  
“And anyways, I wanted to talk to you about...earlier..”  
Nikolai sighed and grabbed the young samurai by the shoulder, leading him back to the moon lit hallway.  
“You are under no obligation to be checking on me like this. So ask your question quickly please.”  
“I will get right to it then,” Takeo cleared his throat. “I need to know. Why did you freeze up?” Although the day had come and gone while the situation was quickly becoming a thing of the past, Nikolai remained raw from everything he had seen back there. Even during this very moment, he felt as though he was back in the same place. His memory persisted in reminding him how he could not defend the people he loved. Worse off was the fact that he could not shake the emotional processes from the very first time it had happened to him.

It wasn't just that he couldn't defend his team. But a flashback of when he couldn't defend or protect the life he lived before this mess took hold of him.

While Nikolai spaced out, deeply thinking about the question tossed at him, Takeo felt no remorse about being so personal. Strange being that this would occur considering how sensitively he reacts when people ask him about his own past experiences and the life he lived before this calamity.

“I could not possibly begin to explain the process of thinking and the burden of it all that my mind has decided to take on,” Nikolai was truly unsure how to resolve the issue. “It is best if I do it myself however. So do not worry yourself, I will not put you or anyone else in danger like that again.”  
“Nikolai, whatever is going on in your head right now, it does not need to be your burden to bear alone.”  
Nikolai's eyes shot up at the comment. The clear glass-like blue widened in response.  
“You cannot go into another human's brain and simply clear out whatever gets stuck in the doorway to their room of peace. Besides that, it really isn't your job to either.”

“Maybe you wouldn't mind it if I helped you carry the burden then.”  
“Takeo, whatever it is you think is going on in my head, why do you believe you must get involved? Is it too much for you to handle that I messed up? Or is it that you want to be revered as a hero?”  
“Please, you do not feel the need to feel so defensive,” Takeo tried his best to bargain, but could not reason with himself why he tried so hard. “If it is much easier, I will leave.” He turned to leave before a strangely amused snicker filled the hallway, more specifically boasting in front of him.

“Is that really all you've got? And then you give up?” Nikolai leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
“Ah, I did not think you seemed comfortable enough with what I assume is—”  
“Nonsense, let's talk! It has been a while since someone's shown interest in me.” He interrupted the rambling of his fellow crew member and winked at his previous euphemism at the end.  
“Surely this is strictly checking up on one of my own,” Takeo fought off the swift thought of Nikolai trying to flirt and turned his face away from the moonlight. “Do not take it any other way.”  
“I wouldn't do something so forward like you are implying!”  
“Of course.” Takeo nodded along hoping to change the subject.  
“Now then, let us go to a special place to talk more.” Nikolai took his comrades’ soft hand into his and led him deeper into the unlit hallway.

“Where exactly are we going?”  
“What’s the point of answering that?”  
Takeo yanked his hand out from under his, pulling back from Nikolai entirely.  
“Answer me or else I won’t take another step.”  
Nikolai grumbled and continued to walk forward a few feet before kicking open a door that led to the roof outside. “Well, we are already here. Do you want to go back?” Takeo hesitated for a moment before stepping through the doorway.

The fresh night air bounced off his face, immediately cooling down whatever hot temper that had built up in his gut. In an unexplainable way, Takeo felt more at peace with this particular scene than he had in a long time. Something about the cool breeze, with the sway of the nature rebuilding around the abandoned military base felt hopeful.

“You can feel it too, right?”

Takeo snapped out of his entrancement with the growing nature around them. Nikolai walked up beside him and sighed at the sight of trees overtaking the building in front of them. The bold branches came close to their place on the rooftop, reaching out towards them as they continued to glide against the night winds.

“Nikolai, how did you find this place?”  
“Wandering around. But the door itself would be hard to find with the naked eye.” He walked up to the corner of the roof and sat down, allowing his legs to swing off the edge. He patted the concrete next to him, encouraging the other soldier to come and join him. Takeo seemed reluctant at first but came towards the other, sitting next to him regardless of his hesitation.

“Takeo. Look around you for a moment.” Nikolai leaned back himself, taking in the view of the incoming vegetation. “We can’t stop. No matter what obstacles may come our way. This, all of this,” He gestured to the greenery in front of them. “We need to save our world. And save whatever is left that lives on it.”

Takeo glanced over at his fellow comrade in surprise. Never did he expect to say such inspiring words. Especially not after his lapse in judgement earlier in the day.

“Why do you feel so strongly about this world?” The words barely left his mouth before Nikolai had an answer waiting for him.  
“It is the only one we have. And it is the only one with you in it.”  
“Nikolai—“ Takeo became quickly defensive before the other man took hold of his hand once more.  
“Takeo, we have a job to do.” Nikolai ran his free hand through his hair and took a deep breath.  
“Would you do me the honor of being my partner through this hell, to navigate this world, doing only what we know to do, and do it until our job on this earth is done?”

Takeo could not bring himself to give him a real response. He simply sat there and allowed the emotion in his heart to give him a proper answer. Takeo gave the hand that held his so dearly a tight squeeze. As Nikolai turned his head, he witnessed a beautiful sight of his own, watching as the typically stoic and silent man beside him smiled at the thought of his words.

With this promise, the two would remain side by side for as long as time would allow them. Nikolai leaned in and placed a small kiss on the cheek.  
“And do not think I forgot that you saved my life today.”


End file.
